


so lucky to be your love, i am.

by starryswans (shakespearb)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barista Akaashi Keiji, Cafe dates, Cookies, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Rain, actually idk how to tag rip, all that tooth-rotting things to go with the fluff, lots of timeskips, none of them play volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakespearb/pseuds/starryswans
Summary: A sudden sunshower led to the beautiful start of one man's long awaited lucky break.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	so lucky to be your love, i am.

**Author's Note:**

> yeehaw i wrote this instead of finishing my WIPs because i am a clown (wbk) hope you enjoy this mess of a bokuaka fic uwu i hope they didnt go too OOC hh 
> 
> idea credits to [meg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paninihead) ♡  
> not proofread, let me know if there's any mistakes!
> 
> title is from exo's lucky | imported hence spacings look kind of weird, sorry

Luck seemed to never be lingering around Bokuto. 

Bokuto Koutarou cannot recall a time where lady luck was ever by his side. He recalls of the time where he was in kindergarten - when he somehow got himself stuck in the swings despite having slid into the bucket chair so smoothly 10 minutes prior. He recalls of the time in junior high when all his pens ran out of ink in the middle of a class test, despite the fact that he had just replaced them and checked that the pens were perfectly working the night before. He recalls of the time in high school when he confessed to his first love only to be interrupted by the sing-song voice of his mom calling out from across the street. 

Now, university student Bokuto Koutarou is standing outside a cafe with every single inch of his body completely drenched from the rain. Luck really hated him. On the day he had forgotten to bring his umbrella, the clouds decided to precipitate under the shining sun. Bokuto who was just enjoying his walk home under the warm weather was suddenly running for shelter as the sunshower fell. He had nowhere else to go so he just looked up at the sky, hoping that if he stared long enough, the clouds would move along and bring the rain with them.

Bokuto was not a lucky man.

—

Akaashi did not particularly love his job, but it helped him earn some extra pocket money to spend so he had no complaints. Plus, working in a small cafe in a quiet, little town meant that he did not really have much to do most of the time. His shift especially was uneventful, because not many people stop by a cafe in the afternoon save for some students studying after school. 

The last customers left the cafe, and Akaashi heard the sound of the pouring rain as they opened the door to exit. Akaashi walked over to their table to clean it up, wiping the surface until it was free of little spills and crumbs before gathering the utensils. Just as he was about to turn around to return to his place behind the counter, from the corner of his eye he noticed someone standing outside the cafe. He was just standing around, fiddling with his phone, so Akaashi just continued with his job.

After washing the dishes and cleaning the counter for the nth time, Akaashi looked outside. The rain was still pouring, slightly heavier than it was and the sun was barely even shining through the clouds anymore. Yet, the person who he had noticed before was still standing there. Akaashi had thought that he was waiting for someone, but it has been ten minutes since then and the stranger seemed to be looking more agitated with every passing minute. Suddenly, the stranger jerked his head slightly before wrapping his arms around himself. He started spasmodically doing that and Akaashi realised that he was sneezing uncontrollably. Akaashi immediately ran to the back to grab a towel and walked out the door to invite the stranger in.

"Hey, I think you should come in. It's freezing out here," Akaashi invited, as he opened the door wide enough to welcome the man in.

—

Bokuto cursed himself for being so careless. He was so cold, freezing in fact. His nose started itching and he started sneezing uncontrollably from the chills. He had been tempted to just enter the cafe to seek warmth, but Bokuto did not want the poor (cute) barista to have to clean up after him. After all, he was still dripping wet. 

So it was definitely a surprise when he finally stopped the sneezing, said worker was opening the door and welcoming him in. He was holding out a towel with one hand, his eyes full of concern. Bokuto thanked him and took the towel to dry himself as much as possible before entering the cafe. The immediate warmth that welcomed him made the sides of Bokuto's mouth curl up into a smile. 

"You can sit wherever. I'll get you something to drink," the barista said, walking away before Bokuto could say anything.

Bokuto took a seat by the windows, the towel wrapped around his shoulders. After a short while, the barista returned with a cup of hot chocolate topped with whipped cream and marshmallows as well as a plate of cookies. Bokuto's eyes lit up at the sight, thanking the barista and drinking some of the hot chocolate. The black haired man nodded and was about to turn around to go back to the counter but Bokuto pulled him by his sleeve.

"Do you want to sit here and we can just talk? I don't really have anything to do until the rain stops and looks like you were just going to go back there to stare at nothing and I just think we could keep each other company, you know? If you want to, that is! No pressure!" Bokuto internally cursed for letting his mouth spew out a ramble instead of keeping it short.

The other smiled, plopping down to the seat across him before introducing himself, "I'm Akaashi Keiji, by the way."

Their introductions sparked off a hearty conversation, with Bokuto occasionally sipping the hot chocolate between rambles. Mostly it was Bokuto keeping the conversation going, ranting about his assignments and whatnots. Akaashi listened intently, occasionally inserting some of his inputs and nodding where appropriate. Laughs filled the small cafe, the comfortable warmth inside contrasting with the dark, cold outside. 

The conversation slowly died down, filling the cafe with silence. Bokuto turned his head to look outside, and the rain had stopped. Little droplets of rain dripped off the awning outside the cafe, and the streets slowly got busier with pedestrians walking up and down the street. The chime of a bell alerted Akaashi, as a group of students walked in giggling. Akaashi excused himself from the table and went back behind the counter to get the orders of the new customers. Bokuto looked over to him, a gentle smile spread on his face as he took their orders and scribbling their names on little plastic cups. Akaashi walked away from the cashier to prepare the drink, and Bokuto could not help but observe the way the younger was doing so. His lips were puckered up, eyebrows slighlty furrowed as he focuses on pouring the right amount of milk. As the drinks were being blended, he tapped a random beat on the marble top, eyes looking far out the window. Bokuto noticed how he gently poured the drinks out and stuck his tongue out as he swirled the whipped cream to perfection. _Adorable._

Bokuto snapped out of it when his phone started buzzing. His friend was calling. Bokuto quickly clicked the decline button, before gulping down the last of his drink. He brought his cup and the empty plate, placing it down on the counter. Akaashi thanked him and cleared the counter. When he turned back around, Bokuto was handing him his card to pay for the drink and cookies. Akaashi shook his head, demanding that they were on the house. 

Bokuto gave in eventually, thanking the younger, "Thank you. I'll wash and return your towel tomorrow. Thank you again for today!"

Akaashi wanted to rebutt saying that it was unnecessary, but Bokuto has already turned and was heading towards the door. Bokuto lifted his hand gesturing to Akaashi to not mind it. He stopped in front of the door, reassured Akaashi that it was the least he could do to thank him for his help, before exiting the cafe.

But his reason was only half of the truth.

He just wanted to see Akaashi again.

—

Days turn to weeks, weeks turn to months.

Irregular drop bys after school turns to regular weekly hangouts to daily popping ins.

It has been 3 months since they first met, and by now a day where Bokuto and Akaashi does not meet each other even for a short while could not even be considered a day. Bokuto had learned that he enjoyed being in the presence of the other, even if it meant sitting at the high chairs in front of the counter just to see him working. Akaashi had gotten used to the bi-coloured haired boy buzzing away about random topics as he brewed another cup of coffee. When the cafe was not busy, Akaashi sits down with the older as they exchanged random bits of their lives with each other. 

Bokuto found himself staring at his watch every five minutes in class, wishing he had the power to let time move faster. Every passing second felt grueling to him, he just wanted to get the lecture done and over with so he could run down to the little cafe where Akaashi was. He tapped his foot on the ground lightly, impatience filling every inch of his body.

"When are you going to stop pining on barista boy? Be a man, bro," Kuroo teased, smirking at Bokuto.

Kuroo has been Bokuto's friend for a while now, and Bokuto could say that he was his closest friend. It did not surprise him that Kuroo was the first to notice (and point out) the changes in him, but it did annoy him how much he teases him every single day. Bokuto had spilled everything about Akaashi to Kuroo from the first day, and the teasings never seem to subside even as days go by. It did annoy Bokuto how much he poked fun at him, but Kuroo never once complained when Bokuto needed to rant about his feelings for Akaashi and Bokuto was thankful for that. As much as he annoyed him, Kuroo did always offer serious advice whenever he needed it.

Plus, Kuroo was the one who helped the oblivious Bokuto to realise his feelings.

Thanks to Kuroo's teasings, Bokuto realised just how much he looked forward to their little meetings every day. When Bokuto sits down to fill Kuroo up with the tea (because Kuroo is an annoying brat), it was when Bokuto realised just how much more observant he gets with Akaashi. He slowly started noticing the way he describes Akaashi's features in great detail. His stunning deep faded jade eyes that Bokuto could honestly just drown in and his long, black eyelashes that curled up oh so prettily. His sharp, little nose that takes up all of Bokuto's strength to resist booping every single time. His soft, pink lips that are always puckered up when he focuses hard on making a drink that made Bokuto's mind wonder how he tastes like. His naturally curly hair that Bokuto just wants to run through and have his finger lacing through the locks.

"Earth to Bokuto Koutarou?" Kuroo waved his hands in front of Bokuto's face, laughing when Bokuto shook his head, "Thinking of your dearest barista again? Lecture's over by the way."

Bokuto felt his face warming up, but he wasted no time as he quickly stuffed his things into his bags before rushing out the hall. Mainly to get to the cafe as soon as he possibly can, but also to run away from Kuroo's villainous laugh that echoed around the hall. As Bokuto was standing right in front of the door, Kuroo's threw him an unnecessary comment that made the other students turn their heads towards an extremely fluttered Bokuto.

"Have fun with lover boy Bokuto~!"

Kuroo's sing-song voice rang in his head as Bokuto brisked through the crowd, and poor Bokuto somehow managed to trip over his own feet when he tried to quicken his pace.

Luck really hated Bokuto Koutarou.

-

Using his arms to support him, Akaashi leaned on the countertop, observing the quiet and peaceful street outside. He heard the serious discussions of the only group of patrons that afternoon: a group of students rushing to finish up their assignment. Akaashi took out his phone, the screen displaying the time. It was almost that time. The time when Bokuto would come in, filling up his otherwise boring shift with some comfortable company. Akaashi smiled slightly, grabbing the rags to go clean up the tables as he waited. He hummed along to the familiar melody of the lo-fi music that was always played in the cafe, bopping his head along to the rhythm.

"I'm clocking out now," his co-worker, Tsukishima stated, followed by a light teasing, "Akaashi-san~ You look so cheery, it's creeping me out."

Akaashi shot a sharp glare at the blonde, who was smirking as he headed to the cashier to clock out. Akaashi held back from commenting anything, not wanting to make a scene in front of the customers. Tsukishima and Akaashi actually clicked surprisingly well, both of them appreciating the other's quiet, blunt personalities. Their friendship sparked off from a shared shift together, their boredom led to one thing and another until they became comfortable enough to exchange sarcastic remarks with each other.

Akaashi turned his head immediately when he heard the bell on the door ring. The familiar silver-haired man walked in, loudly announcing his entrance by calling out his name. Akaashi rolled his eyes at his actions, before walking towards the counter with him. Akaashi promptly started working on Bokuto's order (he wanted a latte today, complaining about having to stay up all night completing a project because his partner did not bother to even type in his name) as Bokuto took out his laptop. Akaashi completed the drink, making a simple heart-shaped latte art. (It's simple, and a common latte art. There's no other meaning to it, he thinks.) He placed it gently on the table beside Bokuto's laptop, and the man exclaimed at the art. ("Aw it's so cute!" he said. Akaashi almost blurted out "You're cuter" in response.)

Akaashi turned to wash the dishes that were piling up in the sink. He had not noticed Tsukishima standing there in front of the door that led to the back. He was grinning, and it was the type that seemed all knowing, one that made Akaashi both annoyed and nervous. He hopes Tsukishima had not noticed how careful he had been with Bokuto's latte, or how he felt all the blood rushing to his face when Bokuto excitedly complimented his latte art.

Of course, his hopes remain just hopes as Tsukishima slid beside him by the sink. Maybe if Akaashi refused to acknowledge his presence he would eventually go away? Yeah, no. He could feel the taller still smiling sheepishly at him. Tsukishima Kei is a pain in the ass sometimes.

"What's the deal? Is he the reason you turned into a sweet little angel, like a teenage girl who found true love?" Tsukishima finally broke the silence, causing Akaashi to heave out a sigh.

"Shut up, brat."

"Aww, is our lovely little Akaashi-san blushing?" Tsukishima pushed again, raising his eyebrows, the smirk still plastered on his face.

Akaashi grabbed Tsukishima's shirt, pulling him down so they were eye-to-eye. Through gritted teeth, Akaashi spoke in a low voice to warn the younger. Tsukishima raised his hands in surrender, his grin never leaving his face. Akaashi has never seen Tsukishima smile so much before, but it was really annoying him. Tsukishima walked away, and Akaashi let out a relieved breath.

But of course, Tsukishima Kei would not be Tsukishima Kei if he did not push his victim's buttons to the max.

Right as he was about to open the door, Tsukishima turned around and happily chimed, "Have fun, Akaashi-san~ Don't get too distracted, you're still working~"

And then he disappeared into the streets, leaving Akaashi flushing red as he noticed a grinning Bokuto from his peripheral vision.

Akaashi felt like digging a grave.

For Tsukishima or himself?

He did not know.

-

That evening, Bokuto had came into the cafe completely silent. It was uncharacteristic of him, and Akaashi's heart ache at the sight. The older had always been cheerful and bright, seeing the other side of him hurt.

Akaashi immediately get started on a cup of hot chocolate, topping it with lots of whipped cream and sweet heart-shaped marshmallows. He grabbed some cookies, arranged them on a plate and set it on the table. Akaashi sat down on the seat beside Bokuto, whose eyes had lit up slightly at the sight of the drink and food. It was near closing anyways, so there was no other customers around that Akaashi had to serve. Silence blanketed the room, aside from the sound of Bokuto munching down on the cookies.

"Wanna talk about it?" Akaashi gently started, unsure whether the older would be willing to open up. 

Bokuto was avoiding his gaze, eyes just focused intently on the cookies. The silence continues, but Akaashi did not mind it. He looked at the man in front of him. His usually spiked up hair was down, and it made him look so gentle and soft. The opposite of the loud, enthusiastic energy the spiky hair exuded. Even from a side view, Akaashi could tell that he had his brows furrowed. His lips were pursed, he was completely deep in thoughts. 

_Smack!_ The silence of the cafe was broken when Bokuto slapped his own cheeks out of the blue, startling the younger. Bokuto threw his head back, taking in a deep breath before leaning forward on the table. He rested his face on this hand.

His gaze still darting around everywhere, he started explaining, "I'm sorry for this. I'm just so stressed right now. We have this project thing for school and the lecturer just partnered me up with a student notoriously known for barely doing anything during projects. Plus, I still have pending thesis to write for another course. And you know the concert I told you about?"

Akaashi hummed in response. (He later realised this was unnecessary, as Bokuto was just ranting out his heart's contents like a faucet.)

"It got cancelled, and the reseller I bought the ticket from hasn't been replying to me. And on top of that Kuroo has been pestering me and I have absolutely no goddamn clue how to ask you out."

Bokuto freezed up when he belatedly realised what had slipped off his tongue. He hits his head on the table, hiding his face with his arms. That was not supposed to happen.

Akaashi, on the other hand, was also frozen stiff as soon as the words left his mouth. He knew his face was warming up, he knew that he was probably as red as the red velvet cookie Bokuto had munched on earlier. Bokuto was still hiding his face with his arm, his head still resting on the table. He was mumbling something to himself (cursing himself, probably), and Akaashi noticed how red his ears were. Akaashi tried to calm himself down, not wanting Bokuto to get the wrong idea if he remained silent. But it's hard to ignore the rapid beating of your heart when your crush just accidentally confessed to liking you back.

Akaashi cleared his throat, and he saw Bokuto's shoulders tensing up. He did it again, but Bokuto remained stubborn and did not move at all. It was like seeing a kid, with the logic "If I can't see you, so can't you."

_Whatever._ "Not sure how much I can help with the rest of your problems, but for the last one... I'm free after this," Akaashi uttered.

Bokuto immediately shot up, his eyes glistening with hope. He offered to grab dinner at a local diner nearby, and Akaashi agreed. He quickly closed up the cafe, clocked out and they exited the cafe into the night. Fingers interlocked, matching tint of pink blushing their cheeks, and the same warmth filling their hearts.

— 

5 years.

The couple now share an apartment together, living their lives in each other's company. With both of them having full-time jobs, they were usually busy, barely having time to spend with each other on the weekdays. 

But tonight was special. 

Both of them had taken a day off work because it was a special day for them. 5 years ago today was their first ever meeting - the warm memories of a rainy day that would forever remained etched in their minds.

It was 9pm when they stumbled through their apartment door. It was 9pm when Bokuto pulled Akaashi towards the couch. It was 9pm when Bokuto pinned down the younger, lips meeting as Akaashi pulled him down. It was 9pm when they shared a passionate, sweet kiss as they tried to convey their hearts' contents. It was 9pm when they pulled away, breathless, lips swollen. It was 9pm when Bokuto pulled Akaashi up, wrapped his left arm around the younger's waist, rested his head on his shoulder, right hand intertwining with Akaashi's. 

Bokuto must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he realised was that he was in their bedroom. The large bed felt empty, Akaashi nowhere to be found. Bokuto rubbed his eyes, stretched his body a little, before making his way to the kitchen. The appetising aroma of cookies filled the air. Akaashi was in the kitchen, crushing some chocolate pieces. 

"Hey hey hey! Morning Keiji!" Bokuto chirped, making Akaashi turn around to shoot him a smile. 

Akaashi quickly finished making the hot chocolates (topped with lots of whipped cream and marshmallows, of course), offering it to Bokuto who gladly accepted with a huge smile. Akaashi also placed two plates of waffles down, cream and blueberry jam by the side. He sat down on the seat across Bokuto. Bokuto's hair was a mess, his bed hair was terrible. Akaashi smiled at how adorable he looked regardless, reaching out his hand to pat the silver hair down. Bokuto reached for his knife and fork, thanked Akaashi for the meal, and digged in with Akaashi following suit. 

_Ding_! His cookies were done baking, right on time as they both finished up their breakfast. Akaashi went to take it out, Bokuto going to wash the dishes as he did. Bokuto then went to shower, Akaashi refilling their cups of hot chocolate with the leftovers he had. Akaashi plated the cookies and brought it over to the living room before going back to take the drinks too. Bokuto came out of the bathroom a while later, Akaashi flipping through random channels on the tv. After a while, he decided to just stop at a movie channel. 

The pitter patter of the rain hitting their windows made Bokuto smile. He had his arms around Akaashi, clinging onto him like a koala. Akaashi's right arm was on Bokuto's shoulder, pulling him closer every now and then. The plate of cookies were on Akaashi's lap, and his hands occasionally reached for a cookie to offer to the older. He was focused on the movie, but Bokuto really could not care less about it right now. Bokuto looked up, observing his lover. The smooth, sharp jawline that Bokuto had trailed over with his fingers countless times, his soft cheeks that Bokuto has peppered over and over again with kisses, his little ears that Bokuto had nibbled lightly on some nights. Every part of Akaashi was perfect, and Bokuto could honestly spend the whole day talking about him. Bokuto wondered if he could just watch the movie through the reflection in Akaashi's eyes instead. He tightened his hug. Akaashi looked down, pushed Bokuto's hair away and left a kiss on his forehead. 

Akaashi placed the plate on the table before pulling Bokuto to sit on his lap. Bokuto smiled down at him, his hands cupping his boyfriend's cheeks. He leaned down, their foreheads touching. Bokuto just stared into Akaashi's eyes, the deep ocean colour that Bokuto could never, ever get bored of. He felt the breaths of the other tickling his lips. He pulled away, giving Akaashi a questioning look. Akaashi nodded, and Bokuto wasted to time to crash into his lips. Akaashi's arm was just resting on Bokuto's shoulders, melting into the kiss. Bokuto's hands were in Akaashi's hair, his fingers getting lost in the soft, black locks. His mind went back to when he had wondered how it felt to do that. He smiled as they pulled away. 

They did not move away, just maintaining eye contact with each other. Both of them saw the love burning in the other's eyes. 

"God, marry me please, Ji," Bokuto blurted out, breaking the silence between them.

"Don't ask it so casually like that, you suck."

Bokuto rolled his eyes, leaning down to kiss Akaashi's forehead. He moved his head to place them on Akaashi's shoulders. 

"Marry me. And let's grow old together," Bokuto whispered, every word tied with his love for Akaashi. 

Akaashi sighed and pulled Bokuto into a hug, "Sure, Kou. I wouldn't want it any other way anyways."

Bokuto snaked his hands onto Akaashi's back and returned the hug. Pulling him as close as he could. Even with all the words in the Japanese language, even if he knew all the words in all the languages in the world, Bokuto would never be able to word out how much he loved Akaashi. 

Bokuto never felt like a lucky man. Lady luck never seemed to be by his side, no matter how much he prayed and hoped for her to be. 

Bokuto Koutarou lived his life up to university feeling unlucky, always needing to scrape through and working extra hard to squeeze the lemons life threw at him. 

But at 22, he met Akaashi Keiji on one fateful, rainy day.

He realised one thing; Bokuto Koutarou was truly one lucky man, who just spent all the luck in his life on Akaashi Keiji. 

And he would not change it for the world.

Not now.

Not tomorrow.

Not in a million years.


End file.
